


Carta de un adios para siempre

by Shuilong



Series: Los Guardianes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carta, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuilong/pseuds/Shuilong
Summary: Porque James tenía que decirle de alguna manera lo que sentía a Teddy antes de irse.





	Carta de un adios para siempre

No comenzaré con cosas como "Querido Teddy" bien sabes que eso no va conmigo.

Aunque tampoco el escribir cartas y ahora estoy escribiendo esto... Apenas y te escribía cuando estaba en Hogwarts, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos pienses que el que me haya dido ha sido una broma mia para llamar la atención de la familia y que esta carta es parte de ella, tal vez te estés riendo pero seré totalmente honesto. No es una broma.

Esta ha sido una desicion que he tomado de una manera rápida aunque la llevó pensando desde hace tiempo aunque jamás fui tan osado como para llegar a algo más que tomar mi mochila e irme, aún me sorprende que el año después de terminar Hogwarts haya tenido el valor de irme sólo con lo que llevaba puesto... Talvez es por las cosas que han estado pasando en estos momentos lo que me han hecho tomar el valor para irme.

No te sientas culpable, el único responsable de todo este lío soy yo, jamás debo haberme enamorado de ti.

Se que tu no sientes lo mismo pero tenía que confesarlo, estoy enamorado de ti… estoy muy enamorado de ti, y eso es doloroso, me duele cada vez que estas con Vic, me duele el saber que no soy correspondido y me siento como la peor persona del mundo por haberme enamorado de ti.

Primero porque se que esta mal, esta mal el sentir celos de mi prima, el querer ser yo quien te bese o te diga "Te amo", esta mal el amarte…

Mis padres lo saben, mamá se comportó muy comprensiva conmigo, pero pa… Harry no se lo tomó muy bien, simplemente se encargo de recordarme cosas que ya sabia y por las cuales aún me siento culpable.

No te sientas culpable, esta ha sido mi desicion, no tiene nada que ver mis sentimientos por ti o lo que le paso a Lily, o todo lo que ha estado pasando en estos años, todo eso sólo me ayudó a madurar y a darme cuenta que si seguía con ustedes sólo les haría más daño.

Adiós para siempre Teddy.

Atte: James Sirius Weasley


End file.
